


So, Let’s get some milk！

by lacer



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 09:40:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6652735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lacer/pseuds/lacer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>蝙蝠侠被魔法打到了脑袋。<br/>他想要从超人那里得到牛奶。<br/>虽然失败了，但大家似乎都很满意。</p>
            </blockquote>





	So, Let’s get some milk！

“不用担心，蝙蝠侠。”头戴礼帽的黑兔子小姐说，“这种轻微的幻觉魔法最多持续24小时，它对普通人的影响力不会比醉酒更大——当然是比较厉害的喝醉啦！”  
蝙蝠侠在他的面罩后面使劲闭上眼睛。  
然后睁开。  
兔子小姐仍然在他面前悠闲地摆弄着魔法棒，它看上去毛茸茸的，惹人喜爱，绝对真实。世界上最伟大的侦探不得不接受现实，黯然地点头致谢：  
“……谢谢你，扎坦娜。”

 

So, Let’s get some milk！

 

尽管做足了心理准备，蝙蝠侠走向瞭望塔会议室的短暂行程仍然充满惊奇——各种各样，五颜六色，他甚至无法一眼就跟本尊对上号的动物在空中，地上，水里（游泳池里有只塞得满满当当的鲸鱼，减减肥吧亚瑟）鼓噪不停，幸而他一贯的严肃作风只需要点点头权作招呼，实在是省了不少事。  
他最亲密的队友们已然在会议室中等候，他欣慰地发现自己能毫无障碍地辨识出他们——戴安娜，高贵充满神族气息的白老虎保留了女战神魅力惊人的眼线，它优雅地将前爪搭在圆桌上，充满威慑力的尾巴在空中轻柔挥动：“欢迎回来，蝙蝠侠，希望黑魔法没有对你造成太大伤害？”  
“不用担心，戴安娜。”他实在是忍不住去看了白虎的掌心，哦，果然有肉垫，“今天的会议主持是谁？”  
“是超人，正从南美洲返回。”往虚空中投射着影像的半机械……不对，全机械化小猪用钢骨的年轻嗓音咔咔作响。实在是太像个大号存钱罐了，蝙蝠侠盯着那憨态可掬的脸，光滑外壳和上下飞舞的耳朵看了半天，说真的，可真想拿起来摇一摇。  
而闪电侠，正沉稳地坐在——它的尾巴上。巴里.艾伦明明是美国人，而眼前的澳洲大袋鼠有着强健有力的四肢，看上去完全是个草原上的厉害角色……该死，它不是公的吗，为什么长着哺乳袋？为什么口袋里还装着零食？他瞪着袋鼠掏出一把坚果递给机械小猪，后者吭哧吭哧地啃了个干净。  
“嘿，蝙蝠，魔法射线真没打中你的头？你的暗黑大脑还好吗？”绿灯侠，哈尔.乔丹的椅背上，一个小小的，绿色的，像玉石一样光滑靓丽的小东西在呱呱叫，“你好像是有在傻笑——见鬼你是在笑我吗？？嘿看着我的眼睛说话！”  
“我没有，噗，笑你。”蝙蝠侠用全身力量控制着嘴角，勉为其难地跟青蛙乔丹的那对小眼睛对视了一秒——哦这太难了。他无法控制而身体极度轻微地颤抖，颤抖，颤抖，说真的哈尔是只艺术品一样完美的……树蛙？完美到如果它是个镇纸的话，布鲁斯.韦恩会很乐意摆在书桌上——不行超人再不出现他就会真的笑出声，然后被送进医务室，错过接下来的所有乐子……

这次人类的英雄也听到了对自己的召唤。

大门向两侧滑开，超人完整地，以氪星人应有的形态飘了进来。  
他的头上顶着两块轻松耷拉着的黑色耳朵，一对小小的角，身后拖曳着黑白相间的尾巴，除此之外，全然的人类形态。  
哦以及他是半裸的——浑身上下只有一条分布着大量不规则黑斑，低腰得难以置信的白色长裤，袒露出健美至极的上半身和宽阔，饱满……堪称丰美的胸膛——他的脖子上环着项圈，项圈下面坠着带S图腾的坠子——不对，那是个铃铛。  
牛铃铛。  
所有证据在蝙蝠侠的脑海里拼合完毕，他震惊地瞪着超人，光滑鼓胀的胸膛，毫无掩饰的浅褐色凸点随着呼吸轻轻起伏，锁骨之间摇晃的牛铃奏响事实：  
超人是只奶牛。  
他理应，在蝙蝠侠的眼中被魔法投射成一只笨拙的，大眼睛奶牛，而不是眼前这种——

“你要牛奶吗？”  
蝙蝠侠如梦初醒，瞪向无辜的超人，站在咖啡机旁边的卡尔.艾尔，对自己的姿态一无所知，把奶罐捧在胸口的位置，该死的克拉克.肯特。  
“……不，你知道我的口味。”  
“或许我只是想逗你说说话？”见鬼，别露出一副受冷落的可怜表情，不要凑这么近，这香味是怎么回事？瞭望塔的牛奶闻起来是这种味道？刚才的会议到底讲了什么？  
“天啊，B，你需要休息。”现在他的声音里也混杂着一阵若有若无的铃声了，可恶的魔法，该死的幻觉，他快要——  
“——休息，当然。我现在就离开。”蝙蝠侠干巴巴说完话，转过身。他的配合并没有抚慰到外星救难……超人，那股落寞的小情绪顺着蝙蝠披风一路爬到他的肩上，沉甸甸的。  
“……我今晚不会去夜巡，只是告诉你一声。”  
“哦！好的！”  
超人轻快地飞了起来，在他的侧脸留下一吻，在他耳边轻声说，待会儿见。  
蝙蝠侠今天实在是不想指责他的情人有多不专业。

 

“恕我直言，布鲁斯老爷。您的脸色跟身体状况可不怎么匹配。”  
头顶光秃秃，端着托盘的海象，露出了一副恨铁不成钢的表情。别问布鲁斯怎么看出来的，他可是蝙蝠侠，伤痕累累，精神抖擞，坐在蝙蝠洞里，喝着味道很好的下午茶，被动物批判生活方式太过暗淡。  
“……我几个小时前被魔法打中，阿尔弗雷德。”  
“噢！那您更应该晒晒太阳。”  
他拗不过任何一种形态的阿尔弗雷德，只得磨蹭到门廊台阶上坐下，双眼放空地注视着草坪，直到氪星人和奶牛长裤一同从天而降，那双裸足踩着草茎柔软地贴上地表。  
布鲁斯对于他竟然没有偶蹄目特征感到淡淡的失望。  
“嗨。”克拉克对他傻笑，然后在草地上趴……了下来。腰部挺直，四肢着地，全靠关节支撑着体重——见鬼这到底是个什么姿势？！看上去就像一头准备进食的食草动物！！  
理智告诉他真实世界里眼前是个规规矩矩穿着超人制服坐在草坪上试图跟他聊天的克拉克.肯特。  
但幻觉中牛铃轻轻晃动，连同那对肤色健康——抖动的——  
“……你有在听我说话吗，布鲁斯？”  
“离开我的草坪。”  
他命令道，站起身，对氪星人一览无余的宽阔肩背和连接在危险位置的牛尾巴视若无睹，在对方抗议之前朝卧室的方向粗暴地示意，“去房间里等我。现在。”  
“……可是现、现在是下午三点啊？”  
“不用担心，我恰好有非常昂贵的遮光窗帘。”

窗帘垂落的时候他已经把变成粉红色的小牛推倒在了床上。  
这确实是一项充满乡土乐趣的活动。布鲁斯.韦恩赞扬了一秒堪萨斯人民的智慧，完全无视掉关于洗澡的微弱抗议。“我洗过澡了，而你根本没出汗。”他试图在幻境中摸索到制服拉链然而失败，懊恼，在克拉克的脖子上泄愤地咬了一口。  
氪星人欲拒还迎地呻吟一声：“是我的错觉还是你今天特别粗野……”  
“我现在想做点农活，宝贝儿，抓紧时间乖乖脱光。”  
所以这就是完美外星裸体的幻觉模式，一丝不挂，脖子上仍然挂着项圈和铃铛。布鲁斯企图用念力把S图腾换成自己的名字，但克拉克完全误解了他的视线，不自在地用手戳戳胸口：“嗯……早上刮胡子的时候热视线打偏了，干脆全部刮掉，很怪吗？”  
“它们最好是和看上去一样好。”  
布鲁斯彬彬有礼地亲吻了情人的喉结和锁骨，然后抓起胸膛上坚实光滑的肉块，毫无章法地揉捏了一会儿。克拉克亲吻他的发顶，细碎的吻一路滑落到耳朵，他感觉着，却沉醉在自己的节奏之中，用上力气将手掌下的胸膛挤出一道幽深的山谷，他舔舐这条缝隙，舌尖描摹饱满的轮廓和颜色变得更深的两点乳头，它们几乎挺立起来了，带着一股说不清的迷惑性。于是他咬了一口。  
克拉克正剥掉他浴袍的双手打了个哆嗦。  
“你尝起来不是咸的。”他实验性地舔了另一边，在自己胸膛和腹腔压制下，紧密相贴的另一具躯体更加激烈地颤抖起来，布鲁斯感觉到逐渐坚硬的物体顶住他裸露的腹部，这发展不错。  
“我……不出、出汗。”克拉克抗议地挪动一下，想要推开他的头，这可不行，但他战略性地退让了。他握着氪星男孩结实的腰肢，令这具肉体舒坦地陷进一堆枕头和被褥。缎子一样的黑发松散开来，肢体也完全放松，克拉克咯咯笑着解开他的腰带，他配合着踢掉自己的睡裤，把完全觉醒的那一部分送入探求的双手之中。  
“……我们早点结束的话……还可以再去晒晒……太阳……”克拉克闪烁着蓝眼睛，羞怯又性急地帮他套弄，“你需要更多日照……”  
“这敷衍的态度可真让我伤心，”他含糊地抱怨，沿着身下的长腿从膝盖一路往上爱抚，故意用手指硬茧磨蹭光滑的大腿内侧，“我什么都不需要，除了你的——牛奶。”  
在他的情人反应过来之前，布鲁斯的手指已然带着润滑剂抵达了幽闭的后穴，他的嘴已经重新占据了高耸的胸膛。  
他贪婪地大口咬下去。  
克拉克尖叫——叫声惊醒了沉溺欲望的身体，它几乎弹了起来，腰部剧烈地后仰，把更多的柔软肉块送进掠食者口中，而狡猾的掠食者用舌头卷起发硬的乳尖，变本加厉地吮吸——他还用手臂固定住从腰间折成仰角的猎物，把手指毫无停滞地刺进后穴，轻车熟路地击中了最为脆弱的那个部位。  
尖叫终结于一声被高潮淹没的哭音。  
满意的，一身薄汗的布鲁斯.韦恩又侧过头亲了一次被冷落的另一个乳头，欣赏着克拉克完全凌乱失神，满面通红的姿态，直到理智和羞恼的瞪视重新回到他的身上。  
“……你知道这有多变态吗？”小记者闷闷不乐地翻过身，防备十足地挡住自己的胸。“在堪萨斯……我们才不会对奶牛做这种……事情……”  
哦。布鲁斯凑上去，用齿尖讨好地轻轻磨蹭克拉克红得几乎透明的耳廓。“所以你一定要教我，怎么正确地对待我的小奶牛……”  
“没有农场会雇佣你！”克拉克恨恨地将脑袋钻到枕头下面。  
那这个饥饿的人恐怕只能走上犯罪之路了。伟大的花花公子布鲁斯.韦恩蛊惑地朝枕头的缝隙里吹着气。可怜的小奶牛，这个闯进农场的人不知道方法，岂不是会拿出鞭子逼迫它吗？岂不是会把它弄得又痒又痛，肿胀得非常难过吗——他确保自己的词句和充分勃起的性器在克拉克瑟瑟发抖的身体上逡巡着，压迫他最后那根欲拒还迎的神经。  
而农场男孩一如所料没能坚持多少时间。  
“你总是……非要达到目的不可……可恶的家伙……”  
躲开他的安慰吻，克拉克一脸不情不愿地挪成了跪趴着的姿势，他把整张通红的脸都埋在臂弯里，颤抖着将下半身抬高——完全的，任凭布鲁斯取用的姿态。  
“我以为奶牛是站着的？”完全不懂见好就收的半路务农者满意地握上线条优美的腰跨。他露骨地注视着，欣赏着，那一对悬空，坚实而没有多少变形，沉甸甸的宝贝。  
“它们可真漂亮……”  
“闭嘴！照我说的做！”颤抖的声音对着枕头发号施令，“……光，光是这么挤压还不行，你要给予刺激……”  
哦。  
眼看钢铁之躯已经快要被心灵上的羞耻压垮，布鲁斯体贴地闭上嘴，在他的背上安抚地吻了好几十下。在克拉克过于配合地放松身体之后，已然湿润的穴口轻易地任人探索，开拓。可以了，快点，他的情人又是催促又是恳求，而他的呼吸也浑浊到了必须服从的程度。  
他扶着克拉克颤抖的腰，将自己慢慢埋进了恋人的身体。  
这触感令他们同时叹息了一声。  
“……握住……根部的位置……挤压就好了……”伏在他身下的农场男孩被他浅浅地戳刺着，挑逗着，自欺欺人地继续发布指令，“随便你怎样，用点力……快点完事……”  
这可比想象中的要费劲些。他的双手被仿佛鼓胀了许多的肉块塞得太满，只是稍稍放松力道它们便固执地要从他手心里逃出，这倔强的态度和温顺吮吸着性器的那一处完全不同。布鲁斯有些粗暴地握住它们，带着一点拉扯的力道，令克拉克的上臂被迫直了起来，支撑起上半身。现在克拉克就像只真正的小牛一样了，他的主人可以从他那里得到任何东西。  
被搓揉得太久的部位终于软化，臣服在布鲁斯熟练的双手之中，他着迷地看着自己捏成的两处山峰，用拇指使劲按住顶端充血挺立的两粒乳头戏弄——他的恋人哀鸣着想要逃开，却更深地吞下了身后贯穿自己的邪恶物件。克拉克脆弱地，惹人怜爱地抽泣了几下，转过脸哀求地看着他。  
布鲁斯低咒了一声，腾出左手，在克拉克的屁股上重重一拍，令他惊叫出声，后穴紧紧地缠上来。  
“这都是白费力气，你根本就没有奶。我应该把你卖到屠宰场去。”他恶声恶气地继续抽打，揉捏克拉克丰满的肉体，又加大了抽插的弧度，让身下躯体越发瘫软无助。“现在你要怎么办？你要拿什么来回报我？”  
对不起，对不起。喃喃着，克拉克俊美的头颅垂下了，他的侧脸埋在枕头里，迷蒙的蓝眼睛含着苦闷的泪水，他甚至主动摸上自己的胸口，徒劳地挤压着，仿佛能从中得到什么东西然后解脱一样。  
“你是只听话的小牛……我有点舍不得把你送走。”他嘶哑地命令道，“现在打开你的身体，让我好好再看看你。”  
克拉克发出了一声悲鸣，然而仅存的羞耻心很快被高热焚烧殆尽，他喘着气，就着被贯穿的姿态努力地抬高下半身，将重心全部交给抵进床单的额头和双肩——他用被解放出的双手扣住了自己的臀瓣，颤抖着分开它们，让布鲁斯能够彻底地捅进去，进到最深。  
克拉克的这次高潮是寂静的，他安静地绷紧又垮塌，吐出一股颤抖而无声的呼吸，眼泪从迷茫的蓝眼中滑落。  
布鲁斯直到射精之后才听到一声餍足的轻哼。  
接下来的事情就有点模糊了，他的理智和疲惫都极其固执地在周身盘旋着不肯降落，在布鲁斯意识到克拉克已经完全变回了原本的模样，没有角没有耳朵也没有铃铛时，他们正乱糟糟地躺在一起，腿脚纠缠，呼吸慢慢回复平和。克拉克把他整个人摁在怀里，泄愤般轻轻踢了一脚。  
“这可真有点变态了，我得说。”  
布鲁斯目不转睛地看了他一会儿，宣布：“现在你变回人了，至少。”  
克拉克担忧地直起身，用大概是透视能力的眼神盯着他：“魔法对你到底有什么影响？我还以为是我今天，咳，魅力特别大。”  
“我爱你，小奶牛。”他整个人都被喜气洋洋的光环包裹着，轻快地凑上去，舔掉情人胸口上摇摇欲坠的一滴白色液体。“谢谢你的招待。”  
“……天啊，你明早一定会后悔的。但是睡吧，布鲁斯。睡吧。”克拉克温柔地亲了他的嘴唇，这吻比牛奶味道好多了，他还想要一个。然而更加急切的疲惫压住他的舌根和眼睛，将他拖入迷蒙的黑暗。  
“我也爱你，亲爱的。”  
他满意地终于入睡。

 

布鲁斯.韦恩做了个离奇的梦。  
梦里他是只巨大的蝙蝠，毛茸茸的，完全不可怕，整天都挂在铁丝网上吃水果。  
他最好的朋友是一只叫做克拉克.肯特的公奶牛，人们让这没有牛奶的生物耕田，拖车，克拉克力大无穷脾气很好，布鲁斯假装自己不喜欢他，却还是天天飞过去跟克拉克聊聊天，分享个葡萄之类的，消磨一下时间。  
然而这一天，他在暮色中滑翔时，看到了一个打扮得和自己很像的怪男人，这古怪的家伙个子很高，手也很大，直直地向着农场的方向前进。布鲁斯敏锐地嗅到了危险的味道。  
他要去警告克拉克，他必须——

 

“……父亲！！！”  
布鲁斯猛地惊醒过来。他瞪大双眼，几乎因为一阵剧烈头痛撕扯他的脑袋而呻吟出声，啊，可怕的宿醉……整个头颅太过沉重，他只能勉强把脸转向声源，看到自己枕头边停着的，小小的一团生物。  
那是只比网球大不了多少，气鼓鼓的幼鸟，绿色的，眼周的绿色要更深一些，浑身都是尚未成熟的浅浅绒毛，小小的嘴啾啾叫着：“您已经睡了快二十个小时了！这是相当不专业的！快起来吃早饭！”  
“……早上好，达米安。”他条件反射地问候，回忆，清醒，然后倒抽了一口凉气。  
罪孽的哥谭啊，他已经开始后悔了。  
“……他还在吗？”他没头没脑地问，但达米安明显听懂了，小鸟球兴致勃勃地在枕头上跳了两下。  
“超人昨晚跟我们一起夜巡，今天一起打了网球，他正在做早饭。”圆溜溜的眼睛警惕看过来，“他还抓了两个罪犯，我希望您没有觉得他多管闲事?”  
他并不打算告诉儿子自己现在没有立场指责任何事。  
“超人说魔法的效力可能还剩下，叫您小心一些——父父父父亲？！！”  
布鲁斯捏了一下手里的毛球，手感告诉他这是小男孩光滑暖和的脸颊，然后凑上去，在大概是额头的位置落下一个给达米安造成了极大惊吓的早安吻。  
反正都是魔法的错，不是吗？他看着跌跌撞撞飞出房间的小儿子，充满期待地，起床去见厨房里不管是什么形态的克拉克，去吃他的早餐。

 

END

 

Bonus：  
“……你又剃毛了？”  
“……手滑了而已！”


End file.
